


Time & Time Again

by TheDarkDragonfly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkDragonfly/pseuds/TheDarkDragonfly
Summary: A series of vignettes - Original Trilogy & EU - focusing on Han & Leia. Loosely "Lucas Canon". Individually rated K-T. Please read and review. Enjoy!
Relationships: Anakin Solo & Jacen Solo & Jaina Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 9





	1. Something Old

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Duh - I don't own any of this (if I did, it would have ended a lot nicer). These works were originally posted on FF under my pen name Zolo77

Something Old

* * *

He rose quickly and taking the item from her; surprised by the weight of it.

"Happy birthday." She smiled shyly, kissed him on the cheek before settling herself beside him.

Gifts from Leia were always special.

Her gifts always meant something.

"What have you been up to?" he asked, smiling widely at his wife; starting to tear away the glossed paper.

Star charts. Old star charts from before the time of the Old Republic. He sat, dumbfounded, staring at them. A set of three, all framed.

"I remembered you said-" he cut her off mid sentence; hungry for her. He had, years ago. And she remembered.

"Thank you." He breathed and kissed her again.


	2. Liar

"Are you hurt?"

He hissed, breath sharp on the side of her face. "No, I'm fine."

"Liar." She replied softly. Because he was, and she knew it. But they couldn't help him now and he knew that.


	3. Missing in Action

The ship seemed to settle around them. As if it were breathing. Groaning and creaking with the effort of simply being.

"How long are we going to wait here, Your Highness."

She turned away; worried and trying desperately not to show it.

"As long as it takes." She managed to reply, index fingernail clamped tightly between her teeth.

The ship's captain let out a long suffering sigh and let his head fall back.

"I would never leave you behind." She whispered, eyes locked on the secured loading ramp.

Her companion cocked one eyebrow, arrogant and remained silent, a ghost of a smile gracing his mouth.

"So we're not leaving him behind." She snapped suddenly, tired of it all, and marched back to the cockpit.

He grinned broadly at her retreating footsteps.

He would never leave her either.


	4. Hope

It was a lot to hope for - she knew that.

But sitting hunkered down on the rotting balcony ledge of a small damp hotel room, Leia reasoned there wasn't much else to do except hope.

She had watched them go; hours now. Stalking into the dark.

She should have brought him. Should have swallowed the large lump of pride which seemed to well inside her so easily these days.

He had held her eyes for a moment too long. She had smiled. I'll be fine. Luke's coming. Don't worry. I'll be back before you miss me. Forcing a smile to tug at the corner of his mouth - he nodded quickly twice, not liking it at all. Kissed her slow. And they were gone.

Rain drummed down slowly around her. Small drops matching the retreating steps of the turncoat Imperials disappearing into the shadows.

She didn't like this. Hope fading now, draining out of her like sand spilled into vacuum.

She should have brought him.


	5. I Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: just for fun :)

Leia sighed. That was the third sigh Han had counted since he had laid down beside her less than twenty minutes ago. "Problem?"

"No..."

"That always means yes." He yawned.

"No. It's just... I was out with the girls last night."

"Still feeling like a 'yes', Sweetheart."

"It's really nothing." She started blushing in the dim light. "It's so childish."

"Uh huh." He pulled his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp gently.

"But, last night I realized that I can't play 'I Never', because then everyone will know about all the weird stuff I let you do to me..."


	6. Enough

The light clattering of dishes crept out of the galley.

Han thumbed the lock on the front door and kick off his boots. It was far more quiet and controlled then he had expected.

"How much do you think the kids are worth on the Black Market?" Leia voice raised slightly from the bright room.

Oh no.

"Not a lot." He rounded the corner and found his wife, Galactic hero, senator, mother of three and crack-shot pilot "Market's pretty saturated with temperamental Force-sensitive children these days."

She made a non-committal noise and jabbed a short nailed finger at the pre-heat setting. "Too bad." She smirked after a moment, leaning up against the oven.

"Hi." She finally held out her hand to him, allowing her to gather her away from the warmth of the stove. "Hi." He whispered back. "Rough day?"

"Well. Yeah." Leia exhaled, letting go of some pent up irritation. "You know how last night I thought for sure I wanted to have another baby?" Her voice was slightly muffled by his shirt.

He nodded. They had been talking about it - loosely - for a few months now.

"I'm over it."

He laughed and hugged her tighter.


	7. After Myrkr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Did anyone else cry like a baby when Anakin Solo died? I know I did.

AN: Did anyone else cry like a child when Anakin Solo died? I know I did. Twice.

The fresher had been running for hours.

Retreating from him, from everything, she had stolen herself away. Locked in sorrow, mourning.

Knocking on the door, he received no response. "Leia?" Knocking louder. Still nothing.

Opening the door, he was assaulted by steam. The sudden rush of dry air cleared the room.

There he found her.

Crumpled on the floor, water rushing over her; silent sobs raked her fragile frame.

Moving forward, pain stabbing at his chest, he shut off the water.

No awareness, she neither moved nor spoke.

Carefully, he picked her off the floor, sagging in his arms. He had never seen her like this.

Broken. Hopeless.

She looked up at him, red eyes pleading.

"They killed our baby." She whispered.

The pain in his chest threatened to break him. He held on for her; for them. He had to.

"I know, Sweetheart. I know."


	8. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Protective Han gets me all mmmmm!

Betrayed.

He had brought her here, expecting protection from to a man he couldn't trust.

Evil and impossibly large, darkness loomed before him.

The small hand clutching his shook.

She never spoke of the Death Star, but he knew.

It would happen again. They would hurt her.

He stepped in front of her. Protective.

Better him then her.


	9. We

It was late. Very late.

The day seemed to go on forever.

Congratulations flowed steadily since they had broken the good news over a late lunch.

Leia had known a bit longer of course, but she had told him in the morning, snuggled up, she breathed into his chest something about being hungry. He pulled her closer, asking her what she wanted. She replied something about eggs. That, however was not the significant part, it was the exaggerated "we" at the beginning that made his heart skip a beat.

Leia was steadily breathing beside him now. Careful not to wake her, he placed his hand low on her still-flat stomach. He felt his face split onto a wide grin he couldn't control.

"We." He whispered, still holding a hand on his unborn children.

"We."


	10. Some Things Never Change

"Can you hear them?"

"Yeah. What are they fighting about?"

"Oh I don't know. Star charts, hyperspace jumps, cleaning the caf machine, the auto-dim setting in the fresher; take your pick. They fought about Dad's flight logs this morning."

Jacen laughed. "Really? Why?"

"Because they can! I don't know. It's not funny Jace. I've had enough; I'd forgotten how irritating they can be. The worst part? They enjoy it! I'm really jealous of Jag, he's alone, happy and peaceful in his Craft, while I'm stuck in here listening to this," she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder in the general direction of the cockpit. "And you know-"

They were interrupted by a loud bang.

"Maybe she's finally shot him." Jacen offered, grinning.

Jaina sighed. It was alright for Jacen, he was light-years away.

"Maybe. I guess I should go check on them. I'll talk to you later." She sighed and rolled her eyes, defeated.

"Have fun!" He called, before the line went dead.


	11. Without Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during X-Wing Series, Solo Command

Leia sat on a crate in the deserted docking bay, and stared at her.

He had left them both.

Perhaps to show her what leaving meant to him.

Perhaps to prove how much he loved her.

Perhaps to prove he would be back.

She longed to walk over to her, as if being near her would bring him back to them.

But she could not, she could only sit staring.

They continued this way for a long time.

The Falcon and the Princess.


	12. Ace

"Leia's right." He muttered, more to himself then to his companion. He had been thinking about it all morning, as well as most of the afternoon.

"I never thought I would hear you admit that." Luke cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

"Kid, I have a feeling I'll be saying that a lot from now on." Han sighed, stretching his legs to rest on the glass table in front the holo unit. Smashball half time scores scrolleed lazily across the projection.

Luke laughed and tilited his beer in a mock salute, "True. But, whatever you do, don't let her hear you say it."

"No. But I think I should keep it in reserve, it could get me out of trouble one day."

"Maybe, or it might kill her. People can die from shock you know..."


	13. Just Supervising

"Hey, Junior!" Han exclaimed, striding through the kitchen doorway, he came over to where Jacen was perched on the counter, watching Leia at the stove beside him. He extended his hand to playfully muss his eldest son's already unruly hair. "You helpin' your mom?"

"No," Jacen stated, looking at his mom, smiling victoriously. "I'm supervising!"

"You keepin an eye on her, making sure she doesn't burn the place down?"

Jacen nodded and popped another handful of grapes into his mouth.

"Alright kid, at ease. I'll take it from here." Han saluted with a wink and with that the young boy leaped off the counter and disappeared into the sitting room to join his siblings. Leia scowled at Han, turning towards him, pressed back against the counter.

"This is all your fault, they follow me around in here and keep suggesting I wait until you get home. It's absurd."

"Well, your track record isn't that good Sweetheart-" She cut him off with a kiss.


	14. Outlaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid people trying to keep H&L apart; Set between ESB & ROTJ

"I'm sorry, Princess. I must advise against this."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're sorry that you seem to feel you have the right to advise me against going after him?"

"It is not worth the risk your Highness..."

"He's a good man."

"Princess-"

"This has nothing to do with you. I wont listen to anymore."

"He's not worth what you are. He's an outlaw, a criminal-"

"We are all outlaws and criminals. We are rebels. Han is the best man I have ever known."

General Jan Dodonna stared pointedly at her for a long moment, nodded and strode out the door.

"I love him." She said, as the door slid shut; leaving her alone.


	15. Renovations

Sitting with her legs dangling over the edge, she watched him root around the compartment below her.

"It's really not important."

A small thud followed by a muffled curse answered back.

"Honestly, I can get another one."

A grumble she couldn't discern rumbled from under her.

"What?"

Suddenly his face was below her, covered in grime, annoyed.

"You know," he said, slowly wrapping large hands around her ankles, "this may come as a shock, but before you started storing all your stuff in here, it was actually rather organized."

Unable to hide her smile now, she laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"You only have to put up with it for a few more weeks, the renovations wont last too much longer."

"Why are we renovating again? I can never remember."

"The kitchen is unusable."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "And how would you know that?"

"The Caf machine is always broken..."


	16. Why Else?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after ROTJ and before the terribleness which is COPL.

"If I had known you had Aeien silk sheets, you would have gotten me into this bed a lot sooner." She mused, watching the dark above them.

"Are you saying, Princess, that you're only sharing my bunk for the bedding?"He asked, eying her with feigned indignation as a slow grin moved across his face.

Laughing she rolled on top of him. Hair falling like a curtain around them, breasts pressing tightly to his chest.

"Why else?" Still laughing, she squeaked as he hugged her tighter, expertly flipping them around so he hovered over her. Strong arms securing her beneath him.

"I'll show you why else. And I'll take my time about it too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a one-shot which will be posted in the future.


	17. A Change of Plans

"Leia!"

His voice echoed from the apartment's foyer below her.

She hissed silently and tossed another dress onto the growing pile on their bed.

"Leia!" he called again, annoyed. Footfall on the stairs behind her pulled her attention away from the mirror.

"I'm not going," she said as soon as he appeared in the doorway.

"What? But I'm dressed!"

"Nothing fits me! Nothing!"

"Leia," he whispered softly, careful not to push her to tears, which, he had to admit, was becoming overly easy these days.

"I miss my old ass," she replied quietly, fingering the fabric of a deep blood-red dress buried beneath countless others. "My old ass fit into this dress."

Walking over to her, he circled his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, trying desperately to think of something winning to say to her. He had decided a while ago that every man should be given a Pregnant Wife Handbook, a manual on how to tiptoe around landmines such as this.

"I love your ass." he murmured into her hair.

Leia was silent for a moment, before turning towards him and smiling shyly. "Really?"

He nodded, brushing a curl away from her left eye.

"I still don't want to go," she whispered, playing with the knot in his tie.

"Me neither," he replied as he pulled the clasp from her hair.


	18. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the bombing of the Senate building in 'The New Rebellion'.

Han stood in the darkened bedroom; watching over his family.

He had retrieved a crying Anakin from the clutches of yet another nightmare hours ago. Delivering his young son, who clung desperately to him, into the protective circle of his mother's arms.

Small footsteps outside the door announced the arrival of Jaina and Jacen; their small hands clasp tightly together, eyes wide, faces stark white. He had ushered them in, placed them between himself and Leia; waiting steadily until their breathing quieted, until Jaina's vice-grip on his arm loosened.

He stood. Paced. And came to a halt at the foot of the bed.

He would find who did this. He would make sure they would never do this again.


	19. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before the Rebels relocated to Hoth. About two years after ANH(ish).

Leia looked up again; hoping, rather fruitlessly; that he was gone.

Han sat across from her, long legs stretched out in front of him, arms folding behind his head.

She sighed. Long days, sleepless nights, bad food, the Rouges, Imperial probes, and not to mention that business on Ord Mandel a months ago which she was still trying to deal with. Everything in her life added up to stress. She didn't need this right now. Actually, she didn't need this ever.

"Don't you have something you could be doing right now?"

He grinned - that annoying, insufferable, handsome, slow grin - and sank further into the chair opposite her.

"Yup."

"Well, shouldn't you be," she motioned, throwing up both hands carefully, "doing it?"

"Yup."

"But you'd rather stay here and annoy me?"

"Ouch, Princess. I thought I was keeping you company."

"No. Not."

"Oh. Alright then." And with that, he closed his eyes.

She stared at him for several more seconds before shaking her head and return to her work, trying to concentrate.

She didn't have the energy to fight with him, maybe if she ignored him, he would leave her in peace.


End file.
